Muñeca
by Ryugan Mikazuki
Summary: A veces, la crueldad de los hombres puede llegar a extremos inimaginables solo por un poco de placer, solo un momento de diversión. Un doctor que en algún punto de su vida se desvió del camino del bien y terminó fabricando muñecas con criaturas inofensivas. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la crueldad de un ser humano?


**Bienvenidos A este fic lleno de gore y sobretodo horror. Aquí se mostrara el lado cruel del ser humano.**

**No es apto para los corazones sensibles o cardiacos. Después de esta advertencia. Comenzamos **

**La muñeca eslava**

En los barrios bajos de Japón, ahí donde ninguna persona que valora su propia vida se atreve a ir, existía un muy bien escondido y discreto estudio en donde trabajaba un médico conocido en las sucias calles como Dan "el doctor del demonio".

Él había estudiado medicina en las mejores escuelas de Europa y América, solo que su camino se desvió un poco cuando conoció un burdel en el norte de Escandinavia en donde los clientes pagaban por torturar a chicas mutiladas de brazos y piernas. Vio en aquellas pobres almas un negocio muy rentable.

Comenzó haciendo sus experimentos llevándose niñas de no más de doce años que encontraba en las calles, pequeñas huérfanas a quien nadie extrañaría o buscaría. Muchas murieron en sus macabros experimentos y sin embargo estas eran las que con más suerte corrían. Las que sobrevivían eran sometidas a más experimentos hasta que por fin, Dan había perfeccionado la técnica para poder crear pequeñas esclavas humanas.

Los años pasaron y Dan gano una enorme fortuna vendiendo a estas pobres chicas a ricos pervertidos con mucho dinero y bizarras fantasías sexuales.

Lo que Dan les hacía a sus víctimas era quitarles la vista, la capacidad del habla y la audición para luego quitar quirúrgicamente sus extremidades quedando así una especie de juguete humano que solo servía para dar placer sexual.

Una de esas tantas noches en las que él salía a las calles a buscar chicas huérfanas e indefensas, se encontró con algo inesperado. Era una muchacha de no más de trece años desmayada en el suelo, su ropa estaba rota y sucia, su cabello anaranjado enmarañado sobre su pálido rostro. Dan quedo cautivado por la belleza femenina de esa muchacha.

El castaño recogió a la joven abandonada en el callejón y la llevo a su apartamento en una parte escondida de la ciudad. Vivía en un edificio solo para él, solo que en el sótano de la casa tenía su laboratorio personal donde creaba a aquellas esclavas sexuales por las que tanto pagaban sus ricos clientes.

Cuando la muchacha despertó, Dan la baño y le dio de comer para poder ganarse su confianza y no paso mucho antes de que la pequeña ojiazul confiara plenamente en el.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto el ojirojo a la pequeña mientras esta comía un pedazo de pan.

-Yo… soy Mira... pero ahí afuera- se refería a las calles- me llaman Itassis*.

De alguna forma, Dan se había encariñado con la pequeña muchacha, le recordaba a él mismo cuando era solo un niño.

-Mira- dijo Dan con voz suave- ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí conmigo y ser mi ayudante?

La propuesta la tomo un poco desprevenida pero no podía rechazar algo tan bueno como quedarse ahí con el reconocido doctor, aunque desconocía por completo la verdadera vocación de aquel macabro doctor.

Los meses pasaron y Dan había adoptado a la pequeña callejera que le servía muy bien. Atendía a los clientes y lo ayudaba a limpiar después del trabajo aunque seguía sin saber el verdadero trabajo de el, Mira pensaba que solo hacía un par de cosillas ilegales como tráfico de órganos o abortos pero nunca se imagino lo que su mentor tenía entre manos.

La pequeña tenía estrictamente prohibido bajar al sótano que era en donde Dan fabricaba y almacenaba a sus muñecas de carne y huesos.

Pero como dicen, "la curiosidad mato al gato, pero murió sabiendo" la pequeño Mira no pudo aguantarse más las ganas de saber qué había bajando las escaleras del sótano así que aprovecho que Dan se encontraba fuera de casa y abrió la puerta, bajo las escaleras y encendió la luz.

Mira casi se vomita al ver lo que la luz iluminaba. En las paredes había chicas mutiladas colgando de cadenas, en una jaula de metal al fondo había niñas no más grandes que ella atadas de manos y pies con la cara cubierta esperando a ser operadas, utensilios ensangrentados y una mesa de operaciones al centro.

-Creí haberte dicho que no entraras aquí- se escucho la voz de Dan desde detrás de ella.

-Dan…

-Eres una niña muy malcriada.

-Yo…

-No quería que vieras esto por una buena razón.

-Dan… estas niñas…- decía temblando.

-Yo sabía que tú eras muy sensible.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto…-dijo la muchacha temblando- le estás destruyendo la vida a esas niñas.

-Pero de eso es de lo que comes, de aquí viene el sustento.

Se acercó a Mira pero esta último dio un paso hacia atrás hasta chocar con la mesa de operaciones.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto- se acerco más.

-¡No! No te acerques a mí monstruo.

-¿monstruo?- Dan alzo una ceja.

-Saldré de este sitio y te entregare a la policía.

Entonces Mira intento escapar, grave error. Dan lo pudo interceptar fácilmente y la noqueo con un golpe en la nariz.

-Realmente no quería que acabara así - le dijo al cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha.

Cargo el cuerpo inerte de su ayudante y lo puso en su mesa de trabajo, le puso una mascarilla de gas sobre la nariz y la anestesió.

-No quería que terminaras así… pero no me has dejado otra salida… Mira, me encantas y no encuentro una mejor manera de hacerte mía que convirtiéndote en un juguete.

El doctor empezó por quitarle la ropa y lavar el cuerpo de su nuevo juguete, tuvo que contenerse al verla desnuda pues tenía una tarea que terminar antes de poder tenerla completamente.

Empezó como era su rutina, sujeto los brazos con ligas para poder empezar a amputarlos, comenzó con el brazo derecho, cortando la carne hasta llegar al hueso con el que uso una sierra especial para cortarlo y repitió el proceso con el otro brazo amputando hasta un poco más arriba del codo.

Paso su mano cubierta con un guante de látex por el muslo de la muchacha hasta llegar un poco más arriba de la rodilla y empezar a amputar. Cauterizo las heridas y les puso un gancho para poder colgarlo.

De este punto en adelante, decidió no seguir la rutina, quería hacer al pequeño sufrir, el tan solo pensar en la idea de hacerle daño lo hacía estremecerse de excitación.

Le quito la mascarilla a Mira de la cara, la anestesia debía funcionar un poco más. Uno a uno, fue sacando cada diente de la boca del muchacho llenándose las manos de sangre, eso era como tomar éxtasis y cocaína al mismo tiempo para el, cubrió las encías de la muchacha con una especie de pasta de fibra de vidrio para hacer la boca del muchacho más suave.

Continuó con una incisión en el cuello cuidando de no dañar nada importante. Cortó sus cuerdas vocales dejándolo completamente mudo. Cerró la herida y la dejo ahí mismo.

Cuando la pequeña despertó, se sentía muy extraño, no sentía ni sus brazos ni sus piernas, también sentía algo muy extraño en la boca, no podía morder y enseguida se dio cuenta de que no tenía dientes. Quiso mover sus manos pero no pudo, movió el cuello para poder ver en donde estaban sus extremidades y al hacerlo se quedo aterrada al ver que estaba sobre la mesa de operaciones con los brazos y piernas amputados.

-Veo que por fin despertaste – dijo el doctor apareciendo desde las sombras.

Mira quiso gritar pero al abrir la boca e intentarlo, ningún sonido salió de esta. Ella estaba realmente asustada, quería moverse pero no podía, quería gritar pero también le era imposible, empezó a llorar por la impotencia.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes- dijo Dan- corte tus cuerdas vocales así que tratar de pedir ayuda es inútil.

Los ojos de Mira se enturbiaron.

-Realmente no quería que terminaras así, yo quería enseñarte el arte de fabricar muñecas y convertirte en mi joven aprendiz… pero más que eso, yo quería que fueras mi amante.

La pequeña lo seguía con la mirada mientras el doctor se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la cama de operaciones.

-El día de hoy querida, empezaras tu entrenamiento para convertirte en un juguete sexual… mí juguete sexual.

A este punto, Mira estaba temerosa de lo que podía pasare y no era para menos.

Los días siguientes fueron un infierno para ella. Dan le ponía audífonos que reproducían un sonido estruendoso que poco a poco la fue dejando sorda; también lo exponía a luces estroboscópicas directamente a los ojos y también, paulatinamente fue perdiendo la capacidad de ver. Al par de esto, Dan violaba a Mira prácticamente todos los días, obligándola a hacerle felaciones y penetrándolo tanto con su pene como con objetos extraños que a veces le desgarraban la vagina y el ano haciéndolo sangrar. Dan la mantenía suspendida de su techo con cadenas que estaban atadas a los muñones de sus brazos lo que lo mantenía suspendido justo frente a la cama del doctor.

Ya habían pasado dos mese desde que Dan había convertido a Mira en su juguete. A este punto, la pequeña ya no pensaba, su mente se había atrofiado por la privación de sus sentidos más básicos. Era abusada por Dan todos los días pero ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía nada, era como si estuviera muerta en vida, su cerebro ya no funcionaba como debía, ya no tenía emociones ni pensamientos, ahora no era más que un juguete de carne y huesos.

**Fin**

***puse ese nombre gracias al fic de dragon oscuro el amenaza predacon**

**Espero que les haya gustado aun cuando sea esto un fic, esta basada en hechos reales, simplemente esta hecha para mostrar la crueldad que existe en el mundo y no dudo que en algun lugar se hagan estas cosas pero bueno es el mundo en el que nos toco vivir ¿no? y dejando de lado ese comentario tan lugubre, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de la reina. Matta ne OwO**


End file.
